thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Somniverse
The Somniverse is a Fear Mythos universe created by and named after The Somnambulist. Unlike other multiple blog stories, The Somniverse does not take place in one universe but four. Blogs set in the Somniverse The Amalgam Saga *Prestidigitation *Urban Malefic *The World Through These Eyeholes *Settler's Folly (companion blog to The World Through These Eyeholes) *Cold and Lonely Days *Metaphysical Fiction *Dawghouse *No Gods No Masters Saved Universe One *The Unlikely World *The Abominable Act (Companion blog to The Unlikely World) Saved Universe Two *Epilogic *I Am All That Is (told from the perspective of Saved Universe Two itself). The Brute Universe *The Brute's Servant (Kill the Faceless Bastard) Timelines that make up the Somniverse (Spoilers) *'The Amalgam Saga': In this universe the protagonists of No Gods No Masters managed to rid the Fears of their power but were unsuccessful in defeating The Amalgam. In an attempt to save the world they made a deal with Jack of All to "save" the world, which resulted in Saved Universe One being created. This universe was ultimately destroyed by The Amalgam. *'Saved Universe One': In this universe the protagonists of No Gods No Masters managed to rid the Fears of their power and defeat The Amalgam. However as a result of this the barrier keeping the entities known as The Ne Timu imprisoned was destroyed, allowing them to escape and replace The Fears. *'Saved Universe Two': In this universe the protagonists of No Gods No Masters managed to defeat the Amalgam but were unsuccessful in ridding the Fears of their power. As such they are currently being hunted down by the servants of the Fears. Saved Universe Two is sentient and writes the blog I Am All That Is. *'The Brute Universe': This universe is unrelated to the rest of the story and in it Harold Ardy was successful in resurrecting The Brute, resulting in it destroying all life on Earth. Interpretations of The Fears and Unexplained Phenomena The Fears: In The Somniverse The Fears were once human beings that were turned into eldritch abominations by Jack of All after they made deals with him, which he twisted in order to turn them into what they are now. Besides this they are mostly their vanilla interpretations with some exceptions: *The Brute for the most part is completely mindless and has no goal outside of destroying everything in it's way. His power is based on the power of his opponents and should someone attempt to destroy The Brute, he essentially multiplies his power by whoever is trying to fight him. As such he is automatically more powerful than his enemy the moment the fight begins. Another thing to note is that The Brute is a singular entity in the Somniverse and The Burning Bride does not exist. *The Unnamed Child is not actually a Fear but the Ne Timu of loyalty, Unikeia. According to her she managed to prevent being banished like the rest of the Ne Time by using her powers to trick the Fears into thinking that she was always one of them under the persona of the Unnamed Child and allowing her join their ranks. *The Blind Man is a time traveler and is responsible for the retroactive appearances of Fears in history. *The Slender Man is a self contained pseudo universe. Unexplained Phenomena: *Jack of All is a godly being who created The Fears, The Ne Timu, and The Amalgam. According to him he is but one of three extremely powerful entities. In the Somniverse he represents suffering and says he is the closest thing to "The Devil." *The Man in Gray is one of the other three extremely powerful entities Jack described and according to to him, he is the equivalent of "The Grim Reaper." In the Somniverse The Man in Gray represents chaos and fate intertwined and is usually neutral and apathetic. *The Ne Timu are a group of replacement Fears created by Jack of All. They each represent an abstract concept in contrast to the Fears representing a human fear. The Ne Timu, despite only being created after the Fears were killed, were retroactively made to exist. As per their retroactive origin, they were once creatures as powerful as the Fears but neither wanted to share power with the other and so the Fears and Ne Timu fought and the Fears won. The Ne Timu went into hiding only returning when and if the Fears ever cease to exist. Category:Blogs Category:Verses Category:Jack of All Category:The Ne Timu Category:The Amalgam Category:The Amalgam Saga Category:Saved Universe One Category:Saved Universe Two Category:The Somniverse